


[Podfic] Odd Squad

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Audio Format: MP3, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have superpowers. They fight crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Odd Squad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odd Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170833) by [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes). 



> A belated Christmas / general you-are-great-and-I-like-you-a-lot present for Reena, because she's great and I like her a lot. Also using it as a fill for the hero / idol square of my cotton candy bingo card :D

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?939m86bnl7o10zw)  
mp3 / 39:07 / 36.0 MB


End file.
